


Mon frérot

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [63]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Anger, Angst, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Chains, I Ship It, I had to do it, Incest, M/M, Prison, Regret, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Alors qu'Orm essaye de se repentir, Arthur vient le voir.





	Mon frérot

**Author's Note:**

> Ça faisait un sacré bail depuis la dernière fois que j'ai passé un aussi bon moment devant un film DC

Mon frérot

  
Orm souffla doucement du fond de sa cellule ; il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir honte d'avoir des privilèges de prisonnier royal grâce à Arthur et la reine Atlanna, ou s'il devait en être heureux. La chose la plus dérangeante mais qu'il comprenait était les lourdes menottes et chaînes à ses poignets, il avait presque détruit le monde après tout. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun désir de destruction ou de chose dans le genre, il voulait juste se reposer et profiter du retour de sa mère (même emprisonné). Orm ferma les yeux, tentant de se plonger dans une méditation où il ne reverrait pas ses crimes, les drames de sa famille et la destruction des tridents. De ses parents, quand un petit rire lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

  
''Arthur...''

''Frangin. Comment se passe l'emprisonnement ?''

''Pourquoi es tu venu ?''

''Tu es mon petit frère, je dois prendre soin de toi, même quand tu décides de tuer tout le monde et que tu-''

''Arrête toi là, j'essaye de me repentir.''

''Enfin bref, je voulais juste venir prendre de tes nouvelles.''

''Tu peux repartir alors, je n'ai pas bougé, et je ne compte plus faire de mal à personne...''

''Tu places trop de douleur dans ton cœur, plus personne ne t'en veut Orm.''

''Permets-moi d'en douter, Arthur les gens me détestent et ils ont raison, j'ai commis le plus grand crime d'Atlantis.''

''Ta gueule.'' Arthur l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa avec toute sa fougue naturelle. C'était... Surprenant, mais pas néfaste pour lui.

  
Fin


End file.
